Tormented Soul
by Kitana Amazon
Summary: (rating subject to change) Trunks is alone, with only his sensei and kaa'san. He's always hearing crying outside, then a girl shows up at Capsule Corp. The crying is still there....who could it be..?


I'll get more soon, don't worry, its not too long now but just you wait!  
  
  
  
  
  
A tormented soul  
  
The more I looked around, the more I could see. Destruction. The more I listened, the more I heard. Silence. They were gone. Had to be. But they sure left a clear path of where they had been. I looked down to see a small bunny shaped doll. It looked tattered and torn, like it had been through a lot. I saw a small hand pertruding from under a fallen pillar. Unmoving. Dead. I supposed that hand used to grasp the small doll at one point in time, but no more. I leaned down and picked up the doll, holding it tightly in my grasp.  
  
"No...no...no...."  
  
The only words that would spill from my mouth. It was likely they were all dead. Not that it mattered to them anymore. I felt a strong ki coming toward me and I looked up to see Gohan appearing from the distance, an angry scowl on his face. He looked stunningly strong in his orange and blue gi. Just like his father, I was often told by my mother. I looked up to him with eyes glossed by tears ready to fall.  
  
"Gohan! Why are they doing this?! Killing all of these innocent people!"  
  
Gohan looked at me sympathedically. He probably wondered why a child my age was being forced to live this kind of life. But I was fourteen. In my eyes, I could take it. And I would, for who knows how long. He stopped and came down. He set a hand on my shoulder and looked down at me.  
  
"Trunks...I was too late this time....but next time! We are going to stop them Trunks, I promise we will get them someday..."  
  
I mustered up a smile. "Sensei..."  
  
He shook his head. "No Trunks. No need to say anything. Today is your day for rest, no training today. I'll see you tomorrow at the usual time alright?"  
  
I nodded half-heartedly. It seemed like no amount of training would ever get me ready for that dynamic duo. Jinzouningen Juunangou and Juuhachigou. Everyday seeming to get stronger and stronger.  
  
"Trunks...don't push yourself too hard now, ya'hear?"  
  
I nodded once more and he leaped up into the air, a barrier of ki pushing him far, allowing him to speed away. I sighed softly and let the doll slip through my fingers. I felt around for any people, possibly alive, anything, but felt nothing, except the vague feel of Gohan's, leaving me once more. They were gone, all gone.  
  
~!BING!~  
  
I felt a jolt, a powerful ki. I whipped around in fighters stance, expecting the androids. I looked, but didn't see them. I wasn't going to see them of course, I realized, for they had no visable ki anyway. I lowered my guard, for to me, the androids were the only threat, but I was extremely curious to know who that power belonged to. As fast as it came, it left, for as hard as I searched, it was gone. Or hidden. I used my ears and eyes, obvious that whoever-- or whatever it was had hidden it and wasn't going to let it out again.  
  
Crying...soft crying...I could hear it plainly, but from where? I didn't see any place at all that it could be coming from. I walked slowly toward the place it seemed to be coming from but found nothing.  
  
"Where are you?! Are you hurt?!"  
  
No answer. No cry for help, just the same soft crying of loneliness. I hear could the sadness in every delicate whimper, but whoever it was, wasn't coming out. I searched more, I didn't want to stop, but by the time night fell, and I found nothing, I gave up and left for home.  
  
Home...good old Capsule Corperation. Kaa'san was there, the only person I've ever known...except Gohan of course. Most people would think it sad, only knowing two people, one male, one female. Never knowing anything about other people, but it suits me fine. I've been living that way as long as I could remember. Kaa'san was cooking dinner when I got home. She was humming and smiling cheerfully when I walked into the kitchen. Something good must have happened because this wasn't her normal self. She was happy, don't get me wrong, but when you live like we did, it was hard to maintain a happy face.  
  
"Good evening Trunks!"  
  
I looked up at her and nodded. "Kaa'san."  
  
"It's nice to see you so happy Trunks." she said to me sarcastically.  
  
"I heard something...a person perhaps when I was at a disaster zone today. I couldn't find who it was. I was hoping to find a survivor and save them...but..." I trailed off. I hadn't been able to save anyone, just like always...  
  
"Cheer up Trunks! You can't save everyone. But you can look toward a brighter future, android free! Besides, I found someone today!"  
  
My eyes widened. As much as I hoped to someday save someone from the androids clutches, the thought of it happening never occured to me. The though of actually meeting another person never occured to me. I was instantly petrified. Like I said, the only people I ever knew...Kaa'san and my sensai...  
  
"Trunks? Hello? I said I found someone."  
  
"I...I heard you..."  
  
"Well don't you want to see her?"  
  
I took a gulp of air. It was female too. I've never even met a female besides my kaa'san. And that was different. She was my mother. What should I do? How should I act? I heard a giggle from behind my kaa'san. A girl who looked about my age, maybe a year or two younger stepped out from behind her. She had long silky blonde hair and soft green eyes. She looked kind, unlike the androids. She smiled and extended her hand.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ivy. What's your name?"  
  
I felt my face warm and I knew I must have been blushing. I've always been rather shy around people. Ivy...it was a nice name, and she was really pretty. I wonder how she must feel right now.  
  
"I'm Trunks, nice to meet you..."  
  
I extended my hand as well and took hers, staring straight at the ground, trying not to meet her eyes. She had the readable kind, I could already tell. I momentarily looked up at her and could read exactly how she felt. Adoration. I guess she must have liked me. I never thought much of myself, but based on what I saw and what my mom said, I must have been a little cute. She giggled again and I felt my cheeks burning again. My mom started giggling too. Must have been a girl thing, I'll never know.  
  
"Well sit down next to Ivy, Trunks, dinner is almost ready."  
  
I sat down beside her like my mother said, and I couldn't help but steal glances at our new visitor, even if I was a little scared. I... supposed this was how girls were. I had to suppose that anyway since she was the only one I had ever known. She was proper, and soon, during dinner I found out a little more about her. She had been the only survivor of a recent attack of the jinzouningen. She was beaten and hurt and my mother had found her while looking for me. This must have been the girl I had heard crying. My kaa'san must have found her when I was on my way home. I didn't want to question her of the crying, it might have reminded her of the attack, and I didn't want that. All and all, I was a little shy, even after I found out more about her.  
  
She looked uncomfortably at me. "Trunks, am I bothering you in anyway? You look displeased."  
  
I shook my head quickly. "No, Ivy, Its nothing with you...."  
  
It turns out she was a year younger than I was. She was thirteen. Kaa'san seemed very pleased when she was around and she sent me to prepare a room for her.  
  
After dinner I walked to a spare room and fixed up the bed for her. I held up the pillowy white sheets and inhaled the sweet scent of there cleanliness. They had such a pure smell, and it was nice feeling the silky texture against mine. I finished the bed rather quickly and she entered, checking over the room.  
  
"Thank you Trunks-kun, its very nice. I thank you again for such nice hospitality."  
  
I knew I must have been blushing again for her face softened and she gave me a sweet smile.  
  
"I'll be turning in for bed now Trunks."  
  
I nodded and turned around, heading for my own room, down the hall.  
  
"............what.....is that?"  
  
I felt it again, and I was talking aloud to myself. I felt that sky- rocketing ki coming from outside. I quietly and swiftfully made my way out my window and into the chilly night. I instantly scolded myself for coming out in a pair of thin pants and a t-shirt, for the air was cool and I shortly began to shiver. I tryed to ignore the feeling of goosebumps rising up my arms as I searched again for that ki. It had stayed longer, and I had managed to hold onto its frame long enough before it was masked to get a general idea where it was from. I was lead again to a disaster zone. The same one from today. I heard it again. I perked up my ears, keen with the abilities of a saiyajin. That same soft crying...painfully soothing. I looked around but it seemed to come out of nowhere. I looked around frantically, the crying like a mysterious melody...so aluring, I had to know from whom it was coming from. Could Ivy had possibly had escaped as well and gotten here before me? I better go check, because if it was, I wanted to know the cause of her sobs.  
  
I flew as fast as I could to the window of Capsule Corp and saw Ivy fast asleep in the bed I had prepared for her. Her slow shallow breathing could be sensed, and she must have been asleep. So the crying wasn't her after all..... 


End file.
